The present invention relates in general to surgical retractors, and, more particularly, to a surgical retractor which includes a frame having a plurality of retractor arms carried thereby with retractor blades carried by the arms and depending therefrom for placement in an incised wound to engage the flesh at the edges of the wound to pull the flesh out of the way of a surgeon during the performance of an operation.
Many different types of surgical retractors are known in the prior art, and the present invention is directed to those improvements in surgical retractors. The surgical retractor according to the present invention possesses several unique advantages over prior art devices.
For example, the retractor of the present invention is easily manufactured, and is easily assembled. The retractor has a minimum number of parts, and is thus easily sterilized.